Plot to assassinate Hayden
The plot to assassinate Hayden was a series of events that took place over the 1994–1995 school year at Superhero School. These attempts on Hayden's life were the events that led up to the Attack on Superhero School on 29 May, 1995. In the action, Hayden was killed by Mrs. Twisted NoHead and not the primary perpetrator of the plot, Bethany Donner. Prelude First NoHead War Bethany Donner was born on 5 June, 1987 and raised by unidentified members of the Order of the NoHeads. During the First NoHead War, Mr. Crooked NoHead made use of his alliance with the Giants and werewolves. Government soldiers fought hard to maintain resistance during the Invasion of Manhattan, which was fronted by giants. The tide of the war began to turn. At least two high-ranking NoHeads met their ends at the hands of police officers, now given permission by the government to use illegal powers against the enemy. Mr. Odious NoHead, a young NoHead, became disenchanted with the NoHeads’ cause and attempted to destroy the Verasect, resulting in the NoHeads attempting to kill him over their hard-won prize and him Apparating to Suzie’s Island in Oceania. Destruction of the Police Grand Army Later on, Mr. Stupid NoHead realized the decision of war was obvious and told Mr. Crooked NoHead, his father, that he should go and massacre the police. Mr. Crooked NoHead authorized this action. Following this, Mr. Stupid NoHead went to the police station, where he proceeded to destroy all the police inside it, including Jean. NoHead also realized that Bethany Donner's mother never showed up, though she was supposed to. While the Grand Army was being devastated, Bladepoint and Zett managed to survive the purge, escaping the inevitable along with a handful of others. Others, such as Ronald Koda and Kade Coleman, escaped unaccompanied by their fellow troops. During the purge, Casey Tartus suffered a breakdown and fled in terror from the station, leaving his peers and his students to die. He escaped New York in a nondescript freighter with several robot prototypes in tow. This pivotal event put an apparent end to the First NoHead War, though it would later continue in 2007. The surviving police went into hiding afterwards. The plan Early stages Mr. Stupid NoHead was angry with the mother of Bethany Donner for failing to show up during the First Police Purge. So, during the summer before her first year at Superhero School, Bethany was tasked with the assassination of Hayden to restore her family to Mr. Stupid NoHead's good graces. Also at this time, Bethany was branded with the NoHead Sign. This killed two birds with one stone for Mr. Stupid NoHead. First, he would have an agent acting at Superhero School. Second, NoHead could punish the Donners for their failures, such as their disloyalty. However, it was noted that if Bethany succeeds, his family would be forgiven and be honored beyond. First two attempts In November, Bethany placed an unknown individual under Mind control hoping to lure Hayden into a dangerous cave. Later on, she forced Wilhelm Grubble to kill him with a Death beam, which also resulted in failure. Both of these attempts stem from Bethany's increasing anxiety, as she feared that her main plot of repairing the broken oven to allow her to smuggle NoHeads into the school to assist her mission would fail, and therefore resorted to such crude and poorly calculated attempts. The fact that both attempts did not actually kill the unintended victims prevented Bethany from being implicated by the law. Over the year, the stress of this mission's success was taking a toll on Bethany's psyche and physical health, as she began to neglect her schoolwork, lost interest in Crodela, spent less time mocking her rivals despite the opportunities, and began to lose weight and her skin greying. Bethany has also rejected Ramona's offered assistance, believing the student had plans to usurp the glory. Attack on Superhero School On 29 May, 1995, Sheriff Bladepoint flew to Superhero School. Once they had arrived, Hayden was cornered by Bethany on top of the Clock Tower. She attempted to kill Hayden, but Hayden tried to convince Bethany not to perform the task. Bethany said that she had no choice. Otherwise, Mr. Stupid NoHead would murder her and her family. Hayden told Bethany that she shouldn't do this, and that Bethany was not a killer. He offered to protect Bethany, leading her torn between the two paths, saying she had gotten so far, having been expected to die in the attempt, which led her desiring the honor and glory from Mr. Stupid NoHead himself, but at the same time seemingly unable to take a human life. Then, all of a sudden, NoHeads appeared in the room. They tried to convince Bethany to carry out the task, but Bethany seemed to not know what to do. Just then, Mrs. Twisted NoHead headed to the Clock Tower. Once she arrived, Bethany lowered her sword. Hayden dueled her until she cast a Death beam, claiming the former's life. After she killed Hayden, Mrs. Twisted NoHead ordered the NoHeads out of the school and took Bethany with her. They had to fight their way through the defenders of Superhero School to get to the grounds. They were also pursued by Sheriff Bladepoint who had been blanketed by ice the entire time. He caught up by the time the NoHeads reached the grounds. In an attempt to avenge his fallen hero, Bladepoint attempted to kill Mrs. Twisted NoHead, but Twisted managed to disarm the Sheriff. Just then, Mr. Stupid NoHead Apparated in front of the other NoHeads, and the open ground, acknowledging his victorious followers as Sheriff Bladepoint looked on. Mr. Stupid NoHead, his voice electronically magnified, announced that Hayden was dead and that he was killed as he ran away. He told the defenders of Superhero School that his NoHeads outnumbered them and their Principal was finished. Calling for no more war, Mr. Stupid NoHead threatened that anyone who continued to resist would be killed, but that those who came out and knelt before him would be spared. Mr. Stupid NoHead strode in front of the procession, followed by Augustus Salt carrying Hayden’s dead body. Suddenly, the survivors began screaming and yelling abuse at the NoHeads until Mr. Stupid NoHead cried for silence. He ordered Hayden to be lowered down and set at his feet, and he lied once more to the survivors that Hayden was killed fleeing, when Antonio McSnake deliberately made an example out of the students and accepted a rank in the Dark Order. Mr. Stupid NoHead answered in a dangerous, silky voice that the school was doomed and they had no choice but to submit. Several students began kneeling in submission while Mr. Stupid NoHead announced that Mr. and Mrs. Eradicating NoHead were now the Deputy Heads, along with Miranda Butterfield, the first Professor to bow down to the new Emperor. Mrs. Eradicating NoHead ordered the students and teachers inside, where she and her brother would tell them how to proceed. Meanwhile, the rest of the NoHeads Disapparated beyond the gates. Aftermath For the rest of the said school year, Donner could no longer return to Superhero School, as she was guilty of attempted murder, allowing Death Eaters entering the castle, and being a NoHead herself. With an official criminal status placed on her, she was forced to go on the run. Knowing Donner did not have the heart to commit murder, Sheriff Bladepoint felt some sympathy for the little girl. The battle and Hayden’s death had a great impact on the world. Furthermore, this proves that there is now no safe place from the NoHeads, as they have managed to penetrate the school's defenses, much less they were permitted entrance by a student. Appearances * * Category:Assassinations * Category:Plots